The Interruption
by Boma
Summary: Inuyasha and friends are having some well earned rest when who should show up and run off with Kagome? Kouga. What will happen during this encounter?


Title: The Interruption

Author: Boma

Fandom: Inuyasha

Rating: PG

Genre: Action/ Comedy

Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction. Everything pertaining to Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Opening:**

"Achoo! Stupid weeds--- Come on, Kagome, we have to go after Naraku!" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring out over the field.

Kagome, spreading a blanket on the grass, "Oh hush, they're only dandelions. We can't go after Naraku until we know where he is. Besides, don't you want to be at full strength when we confront him?"

"Feh!"

Sango, glanced over at Kagome and Inuyasha and volunteered to go get water from the nearby river. As she left Miroku went after her mercilessly rubbing her bottom as they went to the shore. Shippo left to gather acorns from a nearby thicket, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

"Hey, Mutt-Face! Kagome's MY woman and today I'm gonna prove it!" Kouga appeared by a nearby tree.

"Wha-, Kouga?" Kagome said as Kouga scooped her into his arms. He sped off into the woods leaving nothing but a trail of dust.

Blinking Inuyasha yelled, "You Mangy Wolf! Get BACK HERE!" and he ran off after them.

**INUYASHA:**

I ran off into the woods hot on Kouga's trail. "That Flea-Bitten Wolf is close, I can smell him!" Up ahead the bushes began to rustle. Pulling out Tetsaiga, I charged the bush. "Kougaaaaaa!"

"Yikes!" Ginta jumped out of the way and ran into the brush.

"Ack!" Hakkaku pulled a rope from behind the tree at my back.

I whirled around at the sound, "huh? WHAAAAA!" I went flying into the air feet first to the sound of a creaking tree. Swaying back and forth, I was really getting pissed.

"Should have smelled them. Those . . . damn . . . WOLVES! AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" I bent up and slashed the rope with my sword.

Further on up the trail, the bushes began to rattle again. Approaching with caution this time, I tried to catch Kouga's scent. As I stepped forward, the bushes still rustling a fair way away, the ground gave way and I fell into a deep pit.

A minute later, Ginta and Hakkaku poked their heads over the edge where I was furiously trying to claw my way up the pit's wall. "This one should do the trick!" Ginta said smiling happily.

"Yes, Kouga should have plenty of time with Kagome at the waterfall now!"

"You numbskull! Now he knows where they are!" Hesitantly, they turned their heads back to see me standing in the pit with my arms crossed, wearing a wicked grin on my face.

"EEP!" Ginta and Hakkaku said in unision. "Kouga's gonna be mad at us!" Ginta cried as they ran off into the woods.

"WIND SCAR!" Blasting my way out of the pit I raced upstream towards the resounding thrum of the waterfall.

**KOUGA:**

After snatching Kagome, I ran off into the woods at top speed.

"Kouga! Waaait up!" Ginta and Hakkaku fell in behind me.

Slowing a bit so they could keep up with me, I yelled over my shoulder, "Are the traps for mutt-face set yet?"

"Yeah, but do you think they'll stop him?"

"He's just a mutt. It shouldn't be that hard!" With that I sped off with Kagome in my arms towards the waterfall.

"Kougaaaaa!" The wolf demons said in unison, fading into the distance.

"Kouga, What do you think you're doing!" Kagome said getting miffed that her picnic was interrupted.

"You're my woman, Kagome, and besides that mutt face doesn't appreciate you anyway. So I ---"

"You what?"

"Let's just say I have a surprise for you."

Kagome looked doubtful, but hung onto me. Soon we arrived at a huge waterfall, and the spray from the descending water drizzled on Kagome's face as I set her on her feet.

"Listen, Kouga, the waterfall is nice and all, but I really should get back now. I can already imagine what Inuyasha is tearing up now." In the distance an explosion sounded, followed by a column of smoke.

"Watch your head, Kagome," I said, ignoring the blast. I put my hand protectively over of her head so I could herd her behind the waterfall. Once we were inside, the walls began to glow with a gentle light. The light twinkled like the night sky.

"Kouga, it's beautiful!" Kagome said in amazement.

**Closer:**

Just then, Inuyasha crashed through the waterfall, growling, with Tetsaiga drawn. "You Mangy Wolf! Give back Kagome!"

"She's my woman!"

"She's my jewel detector!"

"Hey! I don't _belong_ to anyone! Kouga stop kidnapping me! Inuyasha stop treating me like a piece of equipment!" Kagome yelled at both of them. They opened their mouths to start arguing again, but Kagome threw her hands up crying "OH! It's hopeless!" as she stormed outside.

"Kagome, come back!" Kouga called lunging after her. Inuyasha charged him and as they were about to make contact, Kouga pulled up short and leapt over Inuyasha.

"Oh, THAT'S IT! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha roared, whirling around. Kouga was blown out of the cavern and into the river outside where the resulting splash drenched a still fuming Kagome.

"I'll get you for this Mutt-Face!" Kouga yelled as the river swept him away. Ginta and Hakkaku appeared at the shoreline from the forest.

"Kouga! Wait Uuuuup!" They called in unison chasing after him.

Inuyasha walked outside the cave with a satisfied smile on his face. As he approached Kagome he stumbled back as she shot him a fiery glare. "Inuyasha?"

"Wh-what?"

"SIT BOY!"


End file.
